


Snug

by Carisa_Ironfell



Series: Justice Cracks (Written by Sister) [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: Bart can't sleep alone, so he decides to go to Smallville and snuggle up with Clark, who's very understanding about such things. A surprise awaits the speedster when he arrives at the Kents' farmhouse.





	Snug

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! Still not mine, my sister wrote this. We hope you enjoy!!

Bart stared at the ceiling. Ollie had gotten him an amazing clock that projected the time up there and he was watching the numbers slowly click past. He had been watching them for fifteen minutes. 

His leg twitched, and he wiggled around to make it stop. His body was always doing that unless he moved frequently. It didn’t hurt, but it made it really hard to sleep. Unless he went to sleep right after lying down…

Victor hadn’t let him eat one of Ollie’s chocolate covered coffee beans before bed. He said it was because they were on call, in case someone needed help. Bart didn’t understand. If they were on call, why wasn’t Chloe here to run the Watchtower?

Victor had locked his door, so Bart couldn’t ask. 

“This is so boring! When will Ollie come back?” Bart demanded, just to hear something. He knew Ollie wouldn’t be back until tomorrow night, at the very earliest. He and AC had gone to some island somewhere because a big wave happened… At least, Bart thought that was the problem. He had been busy helping Sir Cumference the stuffed octopus battle a mop that looked like Lionel Luthor. Most of what Ollie said had gone right over his head.

Without his coffee bean, he couldn’t sleep. Bart considered upending the loft looking for Ollie’s special hiding place, but he knew he would get in trouble for making a mess. He dashed to the window and flung himself back on his bed to make the twitching stop. 

“There has to be some way to get some sleep!” he said to himself. Eating sugary food was out, Ollie kept it locked up. Victor refused to snuggle and there was no one else in the loft. 

In the loft… Bart sat up so fast he got a little dizzy. He could go to the Kent farm! Clark didn’t mind if Bart shared with him. Even better, Mrs. K had gone somewhere with Mr. Kent and they would have the house to themselves!

Bart had to clamp both hands over his mouth to keep from whooping with excitement. He was under strict orders from Ollie not to leave unless it was an emergency and he didn’t want Victor to tell on him. 

“It is an emergency! I’ll go crazy if I don’t get any sleep,” Bart said in a whisper. That would work if Ollie did find out he had left. Ollie would find out, too. He had magic detection powers.

Bart looked around his room. He would take Sir Cumference, of course. Would Clark mind if he brought any of the other stuffed animals Mrs. K made for him?  
He shook his head. Normal cloth sometimes got damaged when he ran. He didn’t want to mess them up.

He climbed out of the window, stood on the sill for a moment to get it closed behind him, and then ran down the side of the clocktower. As he sped through Metropolis, Bart grinned. No, he wasn’t going to get bugs in his teeth, it was nighttime. He was finally going to get some sleep!

Finding the Kent farm was easy. Bart could have gotten there even if he was sleepwalking. He kind of wished he was sleepwalking, really. He was so tired now. None of the doors were locked because the Kents didn’t believe in doing that. He hugged Sir Cumference in one arm as he zoomed up the stairs.

He opened the door to Clark’s room, carefully because Clark sometimes didn’t like being woken up. He wasn’t as bad about it as Victor or Ollie, but he could lash out if he didn’t recognize the footsteps.

Nothing happened, so Bart closed the door and climbed into Clark’s bed. As always, the thought occurred to him that a twin really was too small for Clark. There was barely enough room even for someone as small as Bart.

He froze as Clark shifted in his sleep, moving another person Bart hadn’t even noticed. He lifted his head and peered through the gloom, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever it was. Clark should know if people were climbing into bed with him in the middle of the night, right?

The darkness resisted his attempt to see through it for a while. He hadn’t realized those streetlights could upset his night vision so much. A trickle of moonlight finally came through the window to help him.

Bart hugged Sir Cumference to his face to keep from laughing. Lex Luthor lay in the crook of Clark’s arm, head thrown back with his mouth wide open. He didn’t snore, but Bart could hear his deep, steady breathing.

Bart couldn’t wait to tell Ollie. He would laugh. Ollie usually laughed when Bart told him about something the bald guy did.

Bart teased out a little bit of red blanket for himself and stuck his face against Clark’s side. Now the twitches would stop. Now he could get some sleep.


End file.
